Drop and Gimme 50
by Edali Ikyri
Summary: A prompt table fic inspired by the ones written by TinySprite exploring the Joeys, the children of the Joes according to my headcanon.
1. First Kiss

Prompt: 001 First Kiss

Autumn Sneeden was a curious girl and Jake Steinberg wasn't exactly the most brilliant. As a matter of fact he was probably the dumbest boy she'd ever met. That or he was insanely brave but stupid was probably the better bet.

No amount of bravery covered kissing Beach Head's daughter.

Autumn wanted her first kiss and she didn't care anymore about who it was from, or how much she had to sneak around her father. She was also pretty sure her dad didn't know about this fiasco. It was better to be careful though so they were hiding behind one of the Greenie Barracks. Autumn peeked her auburn head around the corner.

"Ok. I don't see anybody," she whispered to him.

"I didn't spot anyone inside," was his response.

She double checked just in case. Sure that the coast was clear she settled next to the boy. As a pure sign of his hormone inhibited intelligence he smiled at her. There appeared to be no sign he was afraid of 'Death by Angry Drill Sergeant Daddy'.

They kneeled in front of each other, their faces going through ten shades of red. Autumn placed her hands on Jake's shoulders when he leaned in. The first touch was cautious and soft. They both pulled back in shock that they actually did it, sort of. The second one was more sure of itself and longer.

As they moved in for the third, and no doubt best, all hell broke loose.

"WAT DO YA THINK YER DOIN!"

Autumn jumped six feet out of her skin and quickly moved away from Jake. To his credit he was on his feet and gone by that time, a vicious bear of a man chomping at his heels.

That was the day Clutch's son earned the nickname Turbo.


	2. Final

Prompt: 002 Final

Scholar surveyed the mess he was currently in charge of. The tiny room temporarily set aside for the high school age kids was packed. All together they made a collective noise louder than any bomb that he'd ever heard, no wonder Hawk gave him a whistle.

The kids were a hodge-podge of different races, ages, and social groups. They all seemed to get along though, a relief to the man. Most paid no attention to him when he entered so he leaned against front wall and waited.

The first to notice him was a red head in the back of the room. Her blue eyes seemed to scan him for a minute then she sat down in the nearest chair. The two boys, a tall lanky blonde and small built asian, on either side of her followed suit. He mentally checked to see if he remembered them from the files.

The red head girl and the blonde boy were twins who belonged to Snake Eyes and Scarlett. The asian was Storm Shadow's boy. It was noted that both boys had a protective streak over the girl twin and a younger elementary age girl called Birdy.

The message was clear then to sit and shut up. He watched them all take their place quietly. A pair of green eyed brunettes, an older girl and younger boy, whom he was pretty sure where the older two of three Faireborn kids, the third was a middle schooler. Duke's girl, easily recognized due to her numerous freckles, was the sole kid he personally knew and she was seated next to the Fairborn girl. He could also pick out Dusty's son, Beach Head and Covergirl's daughter, and Shipwreck's girl.

When everything was quiet he spoke, "Welcome to your first day of school."

The kids remained quiet he sighed and moved to the table set up as a desk. He looked some things over then crossed his arms, "I'll be you're teacher until a more permanent solution is set up. You can call me Scholar. Now since we are right around midterms whose ready for a pop quiz."

A round of groans and grumbling was his answer.

* * *

The kid's names are: Danika and Elias O'hara(Snake and Scarlett's twins), Storm's son is Koichi Arashikage, the Faireborn kids are Marissa, Lucas, and Zachary (not featured here), Duke's girl is Katelyn, Beach and Covergirl's girl is Autumn, Dusty's kid is J.J. (Jeffrey James) and Paris is Shipwreck's girl. There are more kids in this scene these are just the named ones.


	3. Numb

Prompt: 003 Numb

Jinx and Lady Jaye sat next to each other on bench each nursing a cup coffee. A little ways off two young kids were playing in the snow. Despite being at the age where he thought of himself as one of big kids Zach had no problem playing with Birdy.

Currently the pair were making a wall of snow to hide behind. Jaye smiled a little remembering the exciment her son had telling her they were going to ambush the teens. Zach was in charge of carrying over more snow and Birdy packed it into the wall. Eventually they built about two and half feet high and started focusing on packing snowballs.

It was starting to get dark when the teens returned from their adventure. Scarlett had taken them out ice skating and christmas shopping in town. The women snickered a little when they spotted the boys carrying most of the bags and boxes.

The group where halfway down the sidewalk when Zach yelled, "Snowball fight!"

The eleven year old launched a snowball for his brother's head but missed. The ball of frozen water hit Dani's shoulder instead. The teens were instantly taken in and ran for the opposite side of the walk. The funniest thing might have been watching Scarlett bob and weave through the flurry to collect the presents.

The fight lasted till the last bit of sunlight went over the horizon. By the end Danika and Marissa had switched sides and Luke was probably expecting a black eye. The group retired indoors to recover their numb fingers in the Mess with hot cocoa and dinner.


	4. Broken Wings Pt 1

Prompt: 004 Broken Wings

Duncan groaned and rolled over in bed still sure it was much too early. It took all his motivation to force himself out of bed. The clock told him it was definitely time to be awake but unfortunately his body decided otherwise. He slid down to floor and laid there with his cheek pressed into the carpet.

He was about to doze off when a loud banging scared any trace of exhaustion out of him. Duncan quickly looked to his window to spot a somewhat peeved Dani. She banged on his window again.

"I'm up! I'm up!" He yelled

When he didn't move Dani banged louder which set of the dogs that lived in the kennels. Groaning he finally picked himself off the floor and walked to the window.

He pushed it open and handed Dani the Kennel's keycard, "I'm going get ready."

"You do that."

Now that he was fully awake it didn't take him long to get dress. He stepped out his 'back door' which actually led into the Pitt's vet clinic. The animals inside the clinic were the Vet's job so he simply passed through to the Kennels.

He passed Dani who was feeding her family's wolves some road kill deer. The days of Timber were over but his legacy continued with a pair of his granddaughters. He was sure the one called Lupa was evil, she'd snap at him whenever he passed. Both were surprisingly well behaved with the presence of Danika though.

Dani came up to give him the keycard when she was finished, "See ya at 'school' tomorrow. Oh, and remember the stuff for the prank."

"Yeah, I'll remember. Scholar won't know what hit him," He laughed.

He was almost finished and was heading to check on Junkette and her new litter. He pulled up short when he spotted a dog he'd never seen before. It was a blue Pitbull but have his side was covered in a large burn and he could barely make out a scar on it's chest in the shape of the Cobra insignia. A note on the animal's kennel told him to simply feed and water the animal and leave it be.

"Poor guy. Looks like you've had it rough," He said pouring dog food into the dish, the kennels were set up so you didn't have to go inside to feed and water animals.

The animal just laid quietly and stared at him. Duncan looked at him for a little longer feeling increasingly bad for the animal. He was broken from it though when a large hand shoved his shoulder.

"I guess they let you off KP early," Duncan laughed

Mutt growled playfully at his son, "Next time I'll send you to do it for me. We look enough alike."

"Did this guy come from yesterday's attack?"

Mutt sighed and scratch his head, "Yeah. The guy will probably get put down too."

* * *

There were probably be two parts to this one.


	5. Broken Wings Pt 2

Prompt: 004 Broken Wings

"Well, I don't see any signs of Cobra tampering," Carolina said swinging around in her chair.

Mutt glanced at Hawk to gauge his reaction. The leader of the Joes took it in and glanced at the animal a few steps away. The Pit had been tranquilized to be treated for it's burns and the test.

"Nothing at all?" He wanted to confirm.

Carolina nodded, "Like I said. He's a perfectly normal trained to kill dog. Which is good. Training we can undo."

Hawk raised a brow at that but seemed okay with it, "Well, then I'll leave him to you."

The General let himself out of the clinic that doubled as the Perlmutter residence. Mutt was quiet for a minute before he looked to his wife.

"You're sure about this?"

Carolina sighed, "Isn't it the mom's job to worry about the kids?"

"I know you think I'm being over protective but I don't think Dunc knows what he's getting himself into. I hate to say it but sometimes man's best friend just isn't," Mutt argued.

Carolina spared him a lecture and just gave him a 'I know what I'm doing' sort of look and started shuffling some papers.

Mutt of course wasn't finished, "I ain't against the breed or nothin. This dog is going to have a lot of problems. I don't think it's safe to entrust our fifteen year old to him."

"We aren't entrusting our fifteen year to him. We are entrusting him to our fifteen year old. Who by the way has lived his entire life around dogs, some with worse problems than this dog. Now thats the end of it," She finished.

The next evening Duncan found himself standing just outside the Pit's kennel. The animal eyed him up with cautious brown eyes, he'd already been fed today after all. The boy kneeled to the animal's height and held his hand against the chain link. The dog's only reaction was to stick out his tongue and start panting.

"I don't see what Dad was so worried about." Duncan muttered to himself.

He stood and swiped the keycard to open the kennel. The latch let loose but Duncan held it closed a little longer. Slowly he opened the kennel door just a bit. The dog rose painfully due to it's burns but Duncan saw no agitation in him. As he went to move one leg in the dog hunkered down and began to growl. Duncan withdrew immediately.

He sighed softly, "This could take awhile."

A few months later after a few steps forward and more than few back Duncan could finally handle the animal. Sitting in his mom's exam room Duncan watch curiously as she checked the animal. They were still required to muzzle him during check up.

"Your not really mean, huh? Just had a tough time of it," Carolina smiled as she finished up.

"He didn't try to snap at you this time," Duncan noted hopefully.

The mother smiled at her son proudly, "Proof you're doing a good job."

Now that all the poking and prodding was done Duncan removed the muzzle and got a wet lick as thanks. The boy scratched behind the animals ear. The Pit was mostly tame now and his burns were healed. He was still full of surprises both negative and positive but was mostly a good dog.

They had been given the go ahead to keep him.

"Don't you think he deserves a name for all his hard work?" Carolina mention off handedly.

Duncan laughed, "He already has one. Its Smiley."

As Carolina looked at the pair the dog began panting letting his mouth pull into what definitely looked like a large smile, "I see."

Duncan had a lot more work to do but he'd most certainly made a lot of progress.


	6. Melody

Prompt: 005 Melody

The stage was darkened as Marissa took her first tentative steps on to it. Her heels clicked against the polished wood so loudly her heart jumped to her throat. A spot light lit up to illuminate a beautiful pitch black piano. Carefully she lowered herself to the bench, all too aware of the eyes on her, and poised her hands just above the keys.

She took a deep breath.

_BANG_

Her heart hammered hard as the not was accompanied by the sound of a gunshot. Sudden terror seized her as she realized she couldn't stop herself. Her fingers continued along the melody without consent.

_Rat tat tat rat tat tat_

She wanted to scream but found herself unable to make any noise. Her fingers glided across the keyboard playing more notes.

_BOOM_

An explosion shook the auditorium but her hands persisted as if nothing was wrong. She could feel the eyes boring into her as if they were the bullets themselves. She closed her eyes tight pressing the tears not to fall, to not show fear.

_BANG_

Her fingers continued and with every note she felt the bullets fly ever closer. Marissa gasped as she felt white hot metal skim her back. As the melody came to an end she felt one single bullet hit her right shoulder kicking her forward.

Marissa woke to her father's hands on her arms trying to shake her awake. Once aware it was nightmare she flung herself into him and cried. All Flint could do was cradle his daughter feeling powerless. He could protect his girl from just about anything but not her nightmares.


	7. Rules

Sorry it took so long!

* * *

Prompt: 006 Rules

Scholar had few rules for the kids to follow. General ones that you'd find in any school like being respectful and responsible for you actions. Then there were ones like don't bring grenades into the class room and no demonstrations of you 'Ninja Skills'. The last one applied specifically to the teenagers that did in fact have such skills.

For those who broke those rules the same punishments given to the soldiers awaited them. Unless of course they fell under the name of Arashikage, O'Hara, or Sneeden in which case they got 'Special Daddy Bonding Time' which he was assured was far worse. But for the most part the kids obeyed these simple rules though it had been just that morning that he broke up a skirmish between Danika and a girl named Vanessa, everyone called her Princesa because of her uppity attitude. Paris Delgado had probably started that particular trend.

Scholar scribbled a note to look up the girl's parents so he could send a letter to them detailing her numerous transgressions. He placed it next to a note to be sent to Dani's parents detailing why their daughter needed punishment. Then he set to grading papers while simultaneously reading a few new dossiers on potential Joes, he sometimes consulted Hawk on them.

He was half way done grading J.J.'s horrendous math homework when a noise captured his attention. It was lunchtime for all the kids so they should be in the mess. Curious to see who it was he locked the dossiers in drawer and went to the door. From the doorway he spied a trio a little ways down the hall. A closer inspection told him all her need to know.

Two much bigger boys had cornered a third much scrawnier one. The small boy had his back pressed against a locker and seemed to have found something very interesting on the floor.

"What the matter Tiny. Don't want to talk to us? Think you're better than us because your parents are Joes?"

Ah, there it was. The Joes versus Greenies seemed to be a rising problem among the children.

"N-no. I don't think-"

Before the boy could finish a hand slammed down next to his head.

"You better not think you're better. You're nothin but a coward." One snarled out.

The cornered boy shrunk back from the others and seemingly tried to melt into the lockers behind him. Scholar decided now would be good time to intervene.

"What did you just call my little brother?" But someone had other plans.

Both bullies immediately backed away. There was a reason Lucas Faireborn was called Skyscraper, he was the tallest of all the kids and easily cleared six feet in height. He was an impressive sight to anyone under five feet. He had probably come looking for his brother when he didn't appear at lunch.

"My brother isn't a coward. Zach is the bravest kid I know. He stayed with our sister when she was got shot during the Cobra attack. He didn't run away or freeze up. He used his sweater to stop the bleeding and stayed with her until medics got there to help. You two are the cowards. Not get lost before the urge to punch you gets any stronger."

The two quickly scurried away, probably to complain about how the big bad Joey had threatened them. Lucas watched them go then silently led his brother off. Scholar sighed then returned to his desk to write another not. This time to the Fairebornes that while protecting a brother from bullies was commendable perhaps threatening to punch middle schoolers was not. Then left punishment, if any at all, was up to them.


	8. Chocolate

Prompt: 007 Chocolate

_"I had the taste of blood and chocolate in my mouth, one as hateful as the other."_

Danika ducked backwards as a well manicured fist came careening toward her face. Vanessa finding she hadn't connected lunged forward. Dani hadn't managed to move fast enough to dodge this time and was grappled to the ground. The black haired girl had her pinned to the gravel path making to rocks bite into her back. Dani gripped Vanessa's biceps and drove her knee upward.

Coughing Vanessa rolled off her then staggered up to her feet. Dani was quicker to get to her feet and launch her counter attack. The taste of blood filled her mouth as Dani's fist hit her jaw. The next hit she managed to dodge by an inch before she dove in again to wrap her arms around Dani's legs. She jerked them out from under the red head and pinned her again. Vanessa knew she could fight the ninja girl on at least equal ground if the girl was on her feet. Her only choice was to knock her over.

The fight would have went on till the girls where blue in the face. As it was the cheers and cat calls inevitable drew adult attention. Scholar looked exceptionally displeased to find the two girls rolling on the ground. After separating the pair he sent them on their way toward the Infirmary to make sure there were any serious injuries under the dirt and bloody noses.

Vanessa let Danika take the lead on their way there, waiting till Dani seemed to forget she was there at all. As Danika continued straight on she slipped into a maze of back alleys. Pretending she didn't have a limp and steadily growing black eye Vanessa navigated herself to the residential zone of the base.

She locked the door to her most recent 'home' and nearly tripped over something in the middle of the hall. Cursing to herself she flicked on a light to examine the thing. It was plain cardboard box with no sort of identification on it.

"Oh, care package," She sighed and lifted it off the ground.

She set it on the rickety kitchen table and sliced it open. It didn't produce much of interest other than some basic supplies and money. She then pulled a small wrapped package of expensive French chocolate.

"Long live Cobra," Vanessa Decobray-McCullen said in a voice eerily like a snake.


End file.
